True Mates
by Miss Pink 001
Summary: Edward and Bella return from their Honeymoon, the rest of the Cullen family stay in a hotel for a while. In this period of time, Jasper and Rosalie realise their love for each other. Will Alice find comfort in Emmet? Lemons. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

True Mates

Chapter 1

Jasper POV

"Welcome Back!" We all shouted as Edward and Bella came through the door, arm in arm. They had just returned from their Honeymoon. Edward released Bella and we exchanged hugs from all of them. He was so happy, I am so glad. When it was my turn to hug Edward I whispered "Welcome back brother, you look so complete". Edward gave me a smirk and wrapped his arms around Bella "Well, she does complete me in every single way Jasper". He gared deep into Bella's newborn eyes. She smiled the most dazzling smile, which she inherited from her new Vampire looks and said "He completes me in more ways vampirely possible". They kissed. They only broke their snog when Carlisle cleared his throat. "Shall we take your luggage up and into your room for you?" he asked. "Oh, yes please!" said Bella.

"Jasper, Emmet, got and fetch the luggage from the car" Carlisle declared sternly. I groaned and so did Emmet, why could they not get their luggage themselves? We had to do all the chore's as well as moving out later so that Edward and Bella could get some privacy. We have to move out for a few months. This is so unfair. I have to leave most of my books and stiff behind for my newly married brother. I sighed. Edward must have heard my thoughts because he then said, quite spitefully, "We did do the same for you and Alice Jasper." _Sorry. _I thought, directly to Edward and then continued _I forgot that you guys did it for me and Alice. Have fun little bro. Just don't do it in Alice and I's room because that is just wrong. _Edward giggled a little and then I thought that I would slip in _Can I borrow your suitcase for my books, music and our other for Alice's shoes. She has over 23 bro. I only have six pairs._ Edward nodded and then turned his attention back to Bella for the rest of the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

True Mates

Chapter 2

Alice POV

"Come on Jaz! We need to finish packing! We have so much stuff to pack and so little time!" I reminded Jasper as he sat there, slouched on his green leather chair in our bedroom. He was reading. He always looked so cute when he was concentrating on something. He probably felt the love and lust coming off me in waves as I mentally reminded myself of our wedding night. It was so romantic and the sex was just out of this world. We fucked on the bed, the table, the couch the... "Alice why am I getting waves of lust come off you when you were a bit fustraited with me a second ago?" Jasper interrupted.

"Well, I was remembering our wedding night and how we really made sure that we were buisy!" I teased. Those days were the best of my life. Not that I don't like me life as much now, it's just less sex between us, eversince Edward thought that he found a mate. Bella. However, he was not going to get away with no sex from this little holiday that we were getting, staying in a hotel. It is kinda like a holiday, I guess.

I continues packing my shoes, filling one of Edward's suitcases up to the brim. I was counting all the pairs that I had in there.

One pair of gold cute pups, one pair of gold high heels, one pair of slippers, one pair of white and black flat shoes, one pair of green stelettoes, one pair of hunting trainers, one pair of hunting high heels, one pair of casual trainers, one pair of best trainers, one pair of best high heels, one pair of silver strappy sandals, one pair of horse riding boots, one pair of converses, one pair of black knee high boots, one paire of brown knee high boots, one white paire of uggs, one black pair of uggs, one pair of purple flip flops, one pair of yellow flip flops, one paire of lady gaga shoes one paire of... oh no... I forgot to pack my... Nightclub shoes!

I ran to my fith shoe closet and got out a black silky paire of high heels, a flat red pair of shoes but with the tinyiest heel them, one black glittery paire of high heels and one cream paire of high heels.

"Done the shoe case Jaz, for me". I stated.

"Brilliant, that was in record time as well, 1 hour and 32 minutes" Jasper teased. I growled at him, very low. "Oh, ok Al, don't get hissy with me" Jasper teased again, starting to get cocky. He was spending too much time with Emmet. "I agree" shouted a voice, which I presume was Edward's from his and Bella's room. Suddenly the room went into a blur and I started having a vision. These were separate ones that only lasted for a few seconds.

"_Bye Bella and Edward, love you lots we will be back soon!" I shouted as our cars drove off to head for the hotel._

_A newspaper read the date of: Tuesday 23rd October 2011._

_Then I saw gold and blue silk curtains, a onsweet bathroom and a swimming pool._

_Then finally I heard someone say, "I love you more than Alice"._

_It was Jasper._


	3. Chapter 3

**True Mates**

**Chapter 3 – He loves me... doesn't he?**

I couldn't believe it, Jasper... he... he said to someone that he loved them more than me, no! I thought that we were happy, but... I don't know. My soul feels empty now, no meaning. No Jasper. I was disrupted by Jasper interrupting me.

"What are you thinking about Al, cause I am getting lots of emotions coming off you, sorrow, anger, puzzled and emptiness. Are you ok?"

"Ye... yeah, Jaz, don't worry... wait, can I ask you something?" I asked, angrily and curiously, I had to find out if what I saw, and heard was true. I wanted Jasper to be free in whom he chose as his mate, I wanted him to be happy, but, I also just want to know the truth, is he having an affair? No! Alice Mary Cullen, stop thinking like that, he married you for goodness sake, caused he loves you...doesn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Alone at last!**

**Bella POV**

I hugged each and everyone and watched them get into their cars, with their mates, and speed away into the distance. When they were out of vampire sight and out of vampire hearing sight, I ran back to Edward and I's room. I opened the room to our bedroom and was immediately pushed up against the wall by a strong figure. He grasped my hips tightly, refusing to let go of me. He leaned down and kissed my neck lightly. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed him ferociously. Edward then got the signal that I was really Horney and picked me up by the bottom and lead us to the bed...

**Jasper POV**

I am speeding down the motorway, trying to beat Emmet in his big white Jeep. It was obvious that I was going to win, cause, I may not have been driving as long as Emmet, but I certainly know about one important thing... strategy.

I was behind Emmet in the single lane, going really close to his bumper, on porous, to annoy him and put him under pressure. We turned into the city named _'Voi'_ and sped down the road, until we slowly came to a stop. Traffic lights. Great. I chatted to Alice encase she knew any information about where we were going and she replied coldly, bluntly, like she had nothing to live for:

'No'

I was about to overtake Emmet when I heard Alice sobbing, really quietly, I immediately pulled over to investigate what has upset _**my**_ Alice.

**Alice POV**

Jasper is speeding down the motorway, trying to beat Emmet in his big white Jeep. It was obvious that Jaz was going to win and rub it in Emmet's face later.

We were behind Emmet in the single lane, going really close to his bumper, for some strange reason. We then turned into the city named _'Voi'_ and sped down the road, until we slowly came to a stop. Traffic lights. I wonder why they still have them, cause there is no traffic, apart from us Cullen's.

Jasper started chatting to me about god knows what. He then asked me a direst question about if I knew anything about where we were going. I wasn't paying attention; after all, what was the point. We won't be chatting in a few days time, because he will obviously leave me for his true mate. I just r replied with a simple

'No'

I feel like I have nothing to live for, cause, what is life without Jasper, he will leave me and that is the truth. I will be alone and everyone will pity me. I don't want pity, I just want to be happy, and I thought that I had my happy ending. I started to sob, but there were no tears, I couldn't help it. I don't want attention, I just want to cry. My life is miserable. Jasper noticed me sobbing (Shiiittt) and pulled over.

'Al, what is the matter? Have you forgotten something?' Jaz asked, sounding curious and like he really wanted to know what was upsetting me. Basted, why is his acting so good? Does he think that I am really going to tell him?

'Nothing' I replied, looking at him in the eyes, as coldly as I could. How could he think that I would be crying over an item that I would forget? I would not be crying, I would be getting him to turn around!

'Have I done something to upset you babe?' Jasper questioned, he looked helpless and hurt. Good. Wait, where did all this hatred come from, and why am I being such a bitch? Then I remembered my vision, which made me sob harder.

'Alice, please! Has someone upset you, I can't cope with your emotions!'

That did it.

"You can't cope with my emotions! Well, you're too selfish to understand them, me visions and even me! Can't cope with my emotions? Why, am I to a handful for you? Well, listen to me, LEAVE ME ALONE!' I practically screamed the whole thing at him, and screamed the last part even louder. He looked hurt and upset, a little pissed to. I am the one that should be pissed. Cheating basted.

He pulled out from the pull over zone and drove for a few miles and then said

'I only asked cause I love you and care, you are not a handful for me, I do understand you and care, I am sorry if I ever seem selfish, but there is one thing that a mate can never do...leave their mate alone. I didn't mean to offend you, my words came out wrong. I only wanted to know if someone upset you because I would rip their head off for it. I got a variety of emotions coming off you, like, pure black hatred, like you wanted to kill someone, despair, like you wanted to die and UN loved. You do know that I. Love. You. Alice.'

Jasper looked like he was going to cry, he really ment every word. I leaned over and kissed him. There was still love in that kiss, but it was not what it was. Not the same.

Then I just got the best idea.

I can try and prevent and change the future!

A.N:

Hey guys, took on your advice and going to make the chapter's longer for you.

Review so that I know that people are reading this and that my work and time is not going to waste! I would like at least 3. Cause if no reviews... no updates!

Love you guys xxx

Miss Pink 001


End file.
